Reminisce
by Slytherinchickk
Summary: Songfic to Old Blue Chair by Kenny Chesney about what goes through Albus Dumbledore's mind as he dies.


_**A/N: First try at a songifc, so I'll take all the critisism you can give. **_

**_Reviews would be lovelyy(:_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may relate to the movie, and or the books. Or the song; as much as I'd like to, I don't own that either. **

* * *

Death. It is but a peaceful, but endless slumber. The next journey beyond that of the one left behind. The light at the end of the tunnel. To reflect on death as a cruel, violent death is merciless. Death is happiness in a dark time of solitude. It allows those who once stayed behind to venture on.

_There's a blue rocking chair_

_Sitting in the sand _

The destination. One would have thought he be dead before the fall. And for all he knew, he was. He hadn't felt a thing as Severus cast the spell that would finally end his life.

His life was truly over. It had come to stand as a disappointment to him, when he realized his end was near. He never wished to have put the blame on Severus to everyone else. Nor had he wanted to die this way.

His life had been an adventure.

_Weathered by the storms and well oiled hands_

He had his faults. And he had victories among them. He cared. And he lost.

_It sways back and forth_

Not a day of his life had he wished harm to anyone. Not even Lord Voldemort. His faith in the greater good was enough to make him believe there was still hope.

_With the help of the winds_

In his early life, he'd attended the trusted school he'd known as home for quite some time. He grew there. Matured too. Met others who shared his view, and others who apposed it.

Though, in also earlier years, he was marked by the tragedy on his younger sister's behalf. Had she not been caught performing magic, he could not think of how else his life would have played out. He'd gone to Hogwarts. Firstly known as the son of a Muggle-hater. But searched to be known as the most brilliant ever seen at the school. He graduated school and sought to travel the world with Elphias Doge. But as tragedy struck once again, killing his mother, he stayed behind to take care of his unstable sister.

He insured her safety. Though he risked it many times as he became close to Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald believed all muggles and mud bloods were scum. And managed to sway his thoughts towards those too. But still, he also believed in the greater good. And that somewhere in Grindelwald the power to overthrow his more dominant personality lay the power to bring happiness, faith, and trust to the Wizarding World. _It seems to always be there, like an old trusted friend_

He worked hard; earning him many awards and praise among his kind. _I've read a lot of books, wrote a few songs_

He reflected on those awards and praise as an outsider, a number of times. They were just notices. Giving the world someone else to criticize. More things to look at. Another person to admire. As if the recognition made those who got it happy. Those were the sad times. Times he wished he had a family to go to. Someone to be proud of the work he'd done; someone he actually looked to for an opinion. _Looked at my life _

_Where it's goin, where it's gone I've seen the world through a bus windshield_

The dark times of his life resided space in his broadened and worn out mind to the fight with Grindelwald. Grindelwald had lunged for his brother. Dumbledore has risen to defend his family. Amidst the battle, his sister was killed. His friendship with Grindelwald was diminished.

_But nothing compares_

And now his life was over.

_To the way that I see it_

He wished for nothing more than death. For he was ready to take the next step. His door had closed and a window had been open.

_To the way that I see it_

His death would be thought of as a great tragedy to his students and the Wizarding world. None would know that he and Severus Snape had had it arranged. Nor would they know he welcomed it with great honor.

It was his time. He understood.

Lights were put out. The door was locked. He had been ready.

His train rumbled on, towards the light beyond.

He'd bought the farm; ready to retire.

_To the way that I see it when I sit in that old blue chair_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was dead.

* * *

_**My first try at somethin' like this. Im not the best. So review and tell me what ya think.(:**_


End file.
